The Healer
by Crowly87
Summary: Carson gets kissed by a man again, but this time with a different outcome. [Not Slash] Being kissed by a bloke is the last of his worries...


Fiction Rated: T

Disclaimer: Not mine but who ever owns Stargate Atlantis

Summary: Difficult to say…lets just say Carson gets one heck of a surprise.

Spoilers: None really.

A/N: I am sorry if people expected this to be a new chapter to either of my other fan fics but this has just been in my head for a long time and I just had to post it.

Edit: Sorry, because...I am horribly at grammer and etc. I submitted this again. Thanks to Twinchaosblade for beta reading (proof reading) it.

**The Healer**

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Everything that went past was only a blur of colours. He felt the remainders of his strength weakening, his chest ached and his feet burned. He saw the horizon, the ring of water was activating. He panicked. With a pained breath, he quickened his running even though he was in pain. The marks on his body were causing him pain. Finally seeing the top of his village, he slowed down to catch his breath. He took two big lungfuls of breath and continued running again.

He felt the power in the tips of his fingers and down to the heels of his feet. The sure rush of power was hypnotizing. Oh how many times had he felt the urge to just keep it to himself. But he could not. He was not the right person to carry this. He would let his people down if he took it for himself.

---------------

This was the second time the team came to the planet. They had finally made some friend, who didn't seem to want to kill them or take over Atlantis. This was a relief since it happened too often. Dr Carson Beckett had joined them because the people on the planet seemed to be remarkably healthy people. So he wanted to do a bit of research and talk to the people. Yet they were not sure how to do that since it was a completely different language than English.

But it seemed like the people on the planet, who called themselves the Nivas, were educated people. They had big libraries and what seemed like big buildings housing schools. They had invented a translation device, which the first SGA team had gotten when they had first arrived. It had been a strange experience. At first they had been confused when simply a young woman had gone up to John and slapped him. Then gradually the language they were speaking turned to English. The woman apologized quickly and told him this was the way they installed their translation device. She showed him the hand which she had hit him with. Then she took out thing that looked similar to a magnetizing glass. In the palm of her and was a little computer chip.

It apparently was a device that could translate any language, so both parties could understand each other. When they first arrived, the people had sounded like a mix between the Old Norse language and a bit of French. In appearance the Niva people had olive skin and white hair. It seemed like the males had dark blue eyes while the females had light blue. They had what appeared to be tribal tattoos on their bodies. Even the children had some but not as many as the adults. Their technology was quiet advanced, while their fashion was something else. Their clothing looked like it came from 1920.

Colonel John Sheppard smiled as they walked into the village again. It was a relaxing place. He saw the people they had met the first time come towards them. Walking behind him were Dr Beckett and McKay, discussing a theory. Strolling behind them was Teyla, smiling as she was listening to the ones in front, while Ronon was at the back, protectively behind them all.

They now stood in front of who they had gotten to know as the leader. They had set up a trade. The Niva people had gotten extremely excited as John had told them about the different things they had to offer. Even though they were very healthy people, they had wanted to meet the one who was their Doctor or as they liked to call it, a Healer. So Carson, to everybody's surprise, had volunteered. It seemed being a man (or woman) of medicine was thought of very highly here. John gave the old leader a small nod as they approached them. The man gave him a smile.

As he was about to introduce Carson to the man they had gotten to know as Relin, when he suddenly saw that the people's attention had shifted and they were watching a young man running towards them.

Relin also turned towards the young man. When the young man finally arrived, he was out of breath and bent over gasping for breath. Before John could say anything, Carson had walked past him and was asking the man if he was alright. What Carson had failed to see, was that the tattoos on the young man's body were glowing blue. Carson laid his hand on the young man's shoulder as he stood up.

It happened so quickly that nobody could react. The young man took a hold of Carson's vest and dragged him towards him, and then he kissed him. The young man held him in a tight embrace. And then suddenly both of them were consumed by blinding light. Carson didn't hear the cry of outraged cry from his team members. He didn't hear anything except for a strange distant drumming that seemed to be getting louder. The young man had stopped kissing him, and Carson felt his grip on his vest slip away. Then he heard the young man's body hit the ground.

But this did not bother him because in front of him was what seemed to be a floating orb of blue light. He was perplexed by its beauty. He held out a hand, his mind screaming at him not to touch it, but those thoughts faded away as his hand stroked it. It was warm, which surprised him a bit. By the sheer blue colours shining from it, he expected it to be icy cold/ice-cold. Then it did something what made him panic, it was creeping into his skin. The drumming was overwhelming. He tried to move away but it seemed like his feet were frozen to the ground. He felt it etching into him. It was slowly disappearing in front of him. He felt pain, pain as he had never felt before. It was everywhere, in his head, on his skin and bones, in his soul.

He heard someone screaming over the drumming. But then he realised that it was him. It was a blood curling scream wretched from him. He felt tears of agony stream down his face, and when he opened his eyes, he saw that he had fallen to his knees. There was something wrong. He looked at his hands and saw that he had tattoos of white in his skin. They were glowing. But there was something different, this was not the tattoos the Niva people had, he had seen this before, it was Celtic. He felt the pain slowly drain away. He heard a gasp besides him, and it was the younger man. His eyes were wide open and watching him with amazement.

When Carson heard his own voice, he was surprised. It was raspy as if he had not spoken for a long time. He felt that his face was wet from fallen tears. He reached up with is hand slowly, because it was aching as if he had run a marathon, and wiped away the tears from his face.

"What did you do to me?" But the words that came out were not English. It was in fact a completely different language, and then he passed out.


End file.
